Reverse
by SomewhereinNevada614
Summary: Yellow needs Red's help in a more private area because she is too embarrassed to tell anyone else. Blue and Green sees this outcome and Blue suggests to spy on them with Green, hoping that whatever Yellow's saying might reveal a revelation between the two. But can Red help Yellow at all? One-shot cause I can't think of anything else and higher demands. (Luckyshipping)


**Blue is the girl and Green is the boy**

It was a dark night in Viridian Forrest where there lie four special people that have finally finished everything that they've been fighting for all of these years. They have restored the order of both pokemon and humans where there is no longer a struggle battle between good and evil, but have now earned their peaceful rest that they all deserve. One of them was a boy with black hair that sticks out like a porcupine with red eyes and his signature red cap. He wears casual worn out blue jeans, a black undershirt underneath his red jacket with white short sleeves. He had a goofy smile on his face as he looked at the girl sitting across from him.

"Hey thanks for lending me your Blastoise there Blue, that Hydro Canon really helped me out on that sticky situation back at the Pokemon World Tournament." Red commented towards a girl named Blue with sly smile across her face. She wears a white hat that somewhat covers her long brown hair, given to her closest brother Silver, who isn't actually her brother by blood, but she treats him like one. She has a light blue tang top, a red miniskirt, and a yellow bag that she always carries around.

"No problem Red, anything for my best friend!" Blue said as she winked at him. Red gave her the goofiest smile he can muster and he rubbed the back of his head nervously. Blue finds it amusing as she starts giggling. Another boy around the same age as Red just rolled his eyes as he looked at the blazing fire that the group had made.

"Remind me why we're here again?" The boy with a light orange spiky hair said in a monotone manner as he grabbed a nearby stick and starts pushing the embers from the fire away from him. Red looked at him and shook his head. The boy had spiky light orange hair, a black sleeveless shirt, and purple pants with a few chains hanging around by his side pockets.

"Oh Green…you really have to get out sometimes and bask in the ambience. I mean, everything is finally over and we can do whatever we want now!" Blue chirped happily as she crosses her legs. Green looked at her and rolled his eyes and muttered something to himself. Blue looks at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Come again Green?" Blue questioned as she looked at him. Green felt annoyed around her as he stared at the other way.

"Nothing Blue…god you're so damn annoying…" Green said in a monotone manner. Blue frowned as she just shrugs her shoulders.

"Hmph, fine then, no need to be such a grouch, I was just wondering ya know? As a friend." Blue said as she crosses her arms and looked away from him. Red stared at the both of them as he shook his head.

"Some things just never changed." Red whispered to himself with a smile on his face.

"Red…?" Asked another girl who's sitting next to him as she stared at his red eyes. Red turned towards her and raised an eyebrow as he smiles. She has blonde hair with yellow eyes that is wrapped in a ponytail. She wears a light orange shirt with black sleeves at the end and black pants. She had a trusty fishing pole by her side with a red and white ball tied at the end of the line.

"Can I…talk to you in private?" The girls asked nervously as a blush on her cheeks were forming. Her fingers were curled together, and her legs are crossed. She seems nervous and seems a bit scared.

"Yeah sure thing Yellow." Red said in a confident manner. Yellow nods her head happily as she got off of the ground and dust herself off.

"Thanks you, now please come with me." Yellow said as she grabbed Red's hand which he nearly tumbled over, but followed her. It took several minutes, but they weren't too close to camp and not too far away from it, it was perfect.

"Well, what is it that you wanted to ask me Yellow?" Red asked as he put his hands in his pockets. Yellow looked around to see if there is anyone listening or by them. She sighed as she looked at his red eyes and smiled.

"Pssst…hey Green." Blue whispered to the annoyed light hair orange boy. Green raised an eyebrow.

"What is it pesky girl?" Green said in a annoyed manner. Blue just rolled her eyes.

"Yellow and Red headed off into the forest, you wanna see what's up?" Blue questioned Green as he gave a long sigh.

"No." Green simply said.

"Oh come on Green, you're so boring sometimes. All you do is talk about plans and training." Blue whined. Green's eyes nearly bulged out as he stood up and put his hands on his hips.

"Fine then, I'll go with your stupid plan, but make sure they don't see us." Green said as he rolled his eyes. Blue smiled and shook her head.

"Good, now let's see what they're up to." Blue said as she led the way. I didn't took long to find them, they spotted both Red and Yellow talking to each other and they could both see Red was getting nervous and was blushing at the same time while raising his hands in the air.

"What do you think they're doing?" Green whispered as he crouches under the bush. Blue did the same as they peek through the bushes. It took Blue a while to figure out, but a sly smile had come across her face.

"Oh hohoho…" Blue laughed as she couldn't contain her excitement. Green raised an eyebrow at her.

"Don't you get it? Yellow is…confessing her love for Red." Blue said in a casual manner, but at the same time, her voice crackled a bit. Green looked at Blue and then turned his head back at the scene. He then raised an eyebrow.

"What? It doesn't seem like Red's happy about it, it seems like he's nervous or something. I mean, he's flailing his arms in the air. But I can't hear what they're saying." Green said. Blue shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"I knew it would come to this…" Blue said with a forced smile. Green looked at Blue now with a concerned look.

"Hey…you okay?" Green whispered at her. Blue nods her head, but still kept her forced smile. Green sighed as he shook his head.

"God you're all idiots…" Green whispered to himself.

"N-No way Yellow!" Red said in a nervous tone, his face was red beyond belief as he shook his head back and forth.

"Y-Yeah…it just happened...last night…" Yellow said in a nervous tone.

"And every time it happens…my heart beats at an incredible rate, I guess you can say I'm scared." Yellow said in a more nervous tone.

Red looked down on the ground feeling very nervous and a bit scared for her. He looked back at her yellow eyes and sighed. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked down into her eyes.

"Look…I really don't know…how I'm going to say this…and I am no professional at this…but…I think you should tell Blue about it." Red said as he gave her an assuring smile.

"But you're my hero! You always have the right answers for everything and for everyone. So please save me!" Yellow said. Red rubbed the back of his head nervously and shook his head.

"I really don't know how to tell you about THAT Yellow…but all I can say is that it happens to every girl at a certain age." Red said as he still has his hands on her shoulders.

"Shhhh…here it comes…" Blue said with a smile on her face. Green sighed as he peek his eyes through the bushes.

"Yellow…go buy some tampons. It is that time of the year." Red said with a smile on his face. Blue and Green's eyes bulged out. What the hell did Red just say? Tampons!? Tampons!?

"What the hell!?" Blue shouted. Red and Yellow looked at the direction on where the shout came from. Red shields Yellow from any incoming attack, but out came an angry Blue and an annoyed Green stomping towards Red.

"Uh…Blue…and Green…? What are you guys doing back there? Were you spying on us?" Red questioned as Blue's face was literally inches away from his; he backs up a bit and chuckled nervously.

"Never mind what we're doing, what the hell are YOU doing!?" Blue questioned loudly. Yellow and Green looked at each other and smiled nervously. They had never seen Blue this angry before, not even during the final battle.

"W-What…? Yellow asked me in private about her…you know…the time of the month…where every girl gets her…ahem. P-E-R-I-O-D." Red said in defense, but whispered at the last part of his sentence. Blue stopped as she back away from Red in surprise and shock. She looked at both Green and Yellow, and then looked back at Red. She smiled nervously.

"Oh no…you guys heard it all about my blood!" Yellow cried as she ran away. Green sighed as he followed her, to make sure she didn't lose her way back to the camp. That just leaves Red and Blue alone, at night, with an awkward situation. Red turns his head away from Blue, and Blue did the same thing.

"I-I'm sorry…" Blue apologized as she sat down on the ground while twiddling her fingers. Red laughs nervously as he sat next to her. He shook his head and grabbed her hand. This made Blue blush for the first time in front of him.

"Why were you guys spying on me?" Red asked nervously. Blue sighed as she clenches her hand on his.

"I thought…you guys were going to…confess." Blue admitted. Red looked at her and raised an eyebrow. He then starts laughing. Blue looked at him and then starts laughing too.

"W-Why…why would you think like that?" Red asked as he wipes a few tear strands from his eyes from the constant laughing." Red asked as he took a deep breath.

"I don't know, it's just that, I thought there was something special between the two. I mean, Yellow told me everything about how a string tied around your fingers twice, about how you were carrying her in a defensive position, despite charging through the enemy, about how you gave her your old pokedex, and how you saved her from a Dratini." Blue said. Red felt confused as he raised an eyebrow.

"Um…what does a string have to do with anything? What does that even mean anyways? Sure I saved her a couple of times, but I am not going to let her die, and I'm giving her my old pokedex because she was still a newbie. Still is I'm afraid…" Red said as he sighed. Blue was shocked on what Red had said, so all of those symbolisms means nothing to him? He knew what they were and didn't bother questioning it? Red is somewhat…special.

"Oh never mind…I guess I've been reading too much…" Blue said with a sigh as her hand on Red's tightened a bit.

"No really Blue, tell me." Red said as he ushered her. Blue sighed.

"I really thought you liked her…in a manner of love. Ah, but what do you know about love…" Blue said in defeat as her eyes were closed. Red sighed as he lifted up her chin and opened her eyes. She was then suddenly caught in surprise by his red eyes.

"What do you mean…I don't know about love?" Red questioned in a serious tone. Blue bit her lip and tries to advert her eyes somewhere else, but she was hypnotized by his eyes.

"I know what love is…I know that love is to care for someone very important to that one person, to protect, and worried for them at all times and at any given time. I think it is you who don't know what love is." Red said in a serious manner which caught Blue in surprise.

"Love isn't a symbol, it is about the heart and mind, where one is connected to each other. Love isn't a small trinket wrapped around one's fingers; it isn't just the action on someone's behalf. It is here Blue, right here." Red said as he grabbed Blue's hand and placed it against his chest which made her feel a bit nervous. Blue is surprised by Red's intellect; he was never this alluring or this serious before. Neither did she; Blue never felt this nervous in her whole life, especially to Red of all people, her best friend. But her heart is beating at an incredible rate, what was this feeling…? She snapped back into reality as she withdrew her hand away from Red's chest, feeling a little chill around her.

"W-What are you talking about Red…?" Blue said as she chuckled nervously, she sniffled a bit. Now Red was the one who's a bit annoyed as he picked her up from the ground by the shoulders and stared into her blue eyes. This made Blue turn into shock as she had never seen this side of Red before.

"God damnit Blue, I love you!" Red shouted as he still held onto her shoulders. Blue felt a blush coming from her cheeks as her eyes widen in surprise.

"I love you Blue, my heart aches every time I see you hurt, I am always there protecting you, staying by your side, caring about you, and worried over you! When I saw your heart shattered, it hurt a whole lot to see you sad and depressed, and when you were in that hospital…I was scared…scared because I was afraid you weren't going to make it. I then fought for you, I fought a losing battle just for you because I wanted to see you again, to see you alive and back to being the girl that I love! Isn't that what LOVE IS!?" Red shouted. This surprised even himself as he looked down at the ground eyes closed; his cap is lowered as it covered his red eyes. There was an awkward atmosphere around them as the cold wind blows in the air. It felt like an eternity, but Red felt something hit his chest. Red opened his eyes and sees a white hat and arms wrapped around his back.

"Oh…Red…I'm the one whose blind…I should've known…" Blue said as she continues to hug him. Red smiled as he returned the favor and hugged her back.

"Red…I love you too…I was just scared…I was scared that you wouldn't return it back...that's why I flirted with you, to keep my feelings in…and I was hoping you'll see past my flirting…and in truth Red…I'm really shy to tell it to you." Blue said with a smile against his chest. Red smiled and patted her white hat.

"I was scared too Blue…but what I said to you today…I mean every word." Red said as he lifted up her chin. Red dove in and kissed her lips, she then returned the favor, both of their eyes closed. They could feel their soft lips touching each other, feeling every emotion passing on through that simple kiss. They finally dispersed as they look at each in the eyes. Red smiled as he caresses her cheeks.

"You've suffered long enough Blue…now let me hold the burden for you…" Red said in an assuring voice. Blue for the first time in a long time, cried while a single tear fell from her blue eyes, as she went in for another kiss; Red accepts it and kissed her back. They both know what their hearts and mind are saying now.

"Green…where do I buy tampons?" Yellow questioned the orange haired boy. Green rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"When we get to the next town, I'll tell you." Green said with an assuring voice. Yellow nods her head happily.

**Oh hohoho you guys all thought it was Special and Oldrival eh? Anyways, PM me or comment if you want the next chapter or should I leave it as a one-shot? Your support is greatly appreciated. Luckyshipping forever!**


End file.
